Code of Honor
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 30 gens. Prompt was code of honor. Adam steps up to the plate when Lindsay needs him.


Prompt: Code of honor

Adam wasn't exactly a bar kind of guy, especially on a Friday night. They were loud and obnoxious and the music usually made him want to scream. He'd much rather be home kicking some ass at Call of Duty or Guitar Hero. He was the best at Guitar hero.

However, all of the lab techs were going out tonight, including Kendall, and it seemed like a decent chance to get near her again, without her telling him she wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole.

Of course, nothing works out like he thinks and before an hour passes Kendall has gone off with some tall, blonde guy and he's trying to find a way to sneak out.

It's not long after Kendall has ditched him that he sees Lindsay sitting at the bar. She's dressed…differently and there's a lot more skin on display than he's ever seen before. He certainly knows that her breasts have never looked like that at work or he would have ogled her at least a few times, Messer be damned.

She's drunk, he can tell that much just by the way she's slipping off the stool every two seconds. Every time she slips someone catches her, and his hands seem to linger on her body just a little bit longer each time. Adam looks up and realizes it's Ken Adams, the fingerprint technician and he can feel the anger well inside him.

He stands, pushing his way around several people to get to the bar, "Hey Lindsay," he says, ignoring Ken completely, "How are you?"

"ADAM!" she yells, reaching up to hug him and falling again. He catches her and places her back on the stool, keeping his arms around her waist and glaring at Ken when he tries to touch her.

"Adam's here," Lindsay says to Ken, "Adam, this is Kenny."

"Hi Kenny," Adam says, "What are you doing over here?"

"Just talking to the lovely Lindsay. She's telling me all about being a CSI, so much more interesting that being in the lab."

Adam nodded, "Well, I think Lindsay's all talked out for tonight so I'm going to take her home."

Ken's eyes narrowed and he stood, "I think that's Lindsay's choice."

Adam let go of Lindsay so he could stand up straight. Ken was taller and bigger than he was, though not by much. Still, he was Adam Ross, not Detective Taylor, or Flack, and certainly not Messer and he had no idea what to even do in a fight. Still, he wasn't leaving Lindsay here with this creep, even if that meant getting his nose broken.

"I think there are several people at work, including your boss that would say its time for Lindsay to go home." Adam let that one lie for a moment, and waited to see what Ken would do.

Ken's fists clenched as if he was preparing for a fight, but then he relaxed and shrugged, "Whatever man." He walked off; clearly deciding bagging a hot girl wasn't worth losing his job.

Adam let out a breath of relief and reached for Lindsay again, "Come on, its time to get you home."

&&&&&&

Lindsay complained, quite loudly, the entire way home about him forcing her out of the bar. She wanted to stay, she was having fun, and she certainly wasn't drunk.

Of course, right after she'd said that she'd fallen out of the cab, which didn't really help her case.

"I can't believe you, Adam," she said as she walked into her apartment and tried to slam the door behind her. He stopped it just before it hit him in the head and followed her in.

"Right, because I should have just let you go home with that smarmy Kenny guy."

"EXACTLY!" she yelled, taking a long sip of the beer she'd gotten out of her fridge, "He was perfect Adam. He worked with us, and it was perfect."

"What was perfect? What exactly is going on here Lindsay?" Adam asked, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

Lindsay paused at that, her face falling and the empty beer bottle clunking against the counter as she dropped it, "Danny cheated on me."

Adam let out a hiss, "Oh, Lindsay, I'm so…"

"Now do you see why Kenny was perfect? Danny would have found out and then…"

"And then what? The entire team would know that you had sex with a man for revenge. Is that really what you want Lindsay?"

She turned away from him, "I want it not to hurt anymore."

Adam moved closer until his hands rested on her shoulders, "I'm sure you do, but this isn't the way. This isn't you. You're…you're tough. You knock down suspects I'd run away from, you ride horses and you kick my ass at Mario Kart."

Lindsay chuckled at that, even as she ran her hands over her tear-streaked cheeks, "Yeah, you really suck at that."

"I do not."

"Compared to me you do."

He shrugged, because it was true, "See, this is Lindsay Monroe. She's awesome."

Lindsay nodded, still crying, but smiling a real smile at him, "Thanks Adam."

"No problem," Adam said, "Now, it's late and you've had a lot to drink so I think you should get to bed. I'm going to stay on the couch, just to make sure you're okay."

Lindsay leaned in and wrapped her arms around his middle, "You know Kendall is totally crazy not to want to sleep with you."

Adam nodded, "Some girls just don't know a good thing when they have it."

Lindsay leaned back and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to try and sleep."

"Good, and hey if you wake up in the morning and still want revenge sex, well…I'd be willing to sacrifice my body for your needs."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "You're a real giver, Adam."

He smirked and kissed the top of her head again, "Go to bed. I don't want you using your hangover as an excuse when I kick your Aerosmith loving ass tomorrow."

Lindsay waved her hand dismissively as she headed to her bedroom, "Whatever, Ross. I can kick your ass at Guitar Hero drunk with one hand tied behind my back."

Adam laughed, as he wanted her walk away. Yeah, that was the Lindsay he knew and she was going to be just fine.


End file.
